kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Character Song: Tsukito
) Takeru Totsuka (CV: ) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = Broccoli |seller = |release = July 24, 2013 |album = |tracks = 4 |price = ¥ 1200 |length = |episodes = }} Tsukito and Takeru Character Songs is the second character CD of the Kamigami no Asobi character song series. It is performed by the seiyū of Tsukito Totsuka and Takeru Totsuka. It contains the character songs A Single Petal of Cherry Blossom (ひとひら Hitohira) and Oath (誓い Chikai) 「KamiAso (Japanese) Kamigami no Asobi Characters CD Tracklist # ひとひら Tsukito Totsuka (CV: ) # 誓い Takeru Totsuka (CV: ) # 'ひとひら -off vocal-' # '誓い -off vocal-' Lyrics ひとひら Hitohira = - Rōmaji = Sora ni ukabeta tsuki o mitsume Tsukinu sugata ni kasumu hitohira Nakushita kokoro nemuri to no hazama ni Tayutau kimochi Minogasanaide Dakitometa Kaketa tsuki ga yururi nijimu mune no okufukaku yurashite Kimi dake ga ore ni kureta Michite iku kagayaki-goto Tsutaetai 'Arigatou' Shirazu shirazu ni surechigatta Kizu o nazoreba itami koboreru Hajimete fureta kaegatai toutosa Itsuwari ijou ni shimetsuke ochita Hitoshizuku Nakusu koto de yagate kidzuku kono me fusagu koto wa tsumi to Kimi dake ga te wo nobashita massugu ni tsutsumikonde Umaretate no ai o Kasanaru omoi tadoritsuita no nara Binetsu ni toketa furueru youna Kuchidzuke o Kaketa tsuki ga yururi nijimu mune no okufukaku yurashite Kimi dake ga ore ni kureta michitarita kagayaki-goto Tsutaetai 'Arigatou' Kimi o towa ni kizamikonde - English = Staring at the moon floating in the sky The inexhaustible figure grow hazy in the midst of petals Between the heart and sleep that was lost Don't let these fluttering feelings escape I embraced everything The chipped moon slowly started blurring, swinging deeply inside my heart The waxing radiance that only you gave to me I want to tell you 'Thank you' We unconsciously passed each other by If I rub my wounds then pain would overflow The first time I touched this irreplaceable preciousness A drop fell And I felt constricted needing to lie more By losing something, soon you will notice that closing your eyes is a sin Enveloping only you, who immediately reached out for my hand A new love is born If you are finally able to grasp the overlapping thoughts I'll give you a kiss that will make you trembling As if you were melting with a slight fever The chipped moon slowly started blurring, swinging deeply inside my heart The comfortable radiance that only you gave to me I want to tell you 'Thank you' I want to engrave you in my eternity }} Lyrics by Aria-pon on Blogspot |-| 誓い Chikai = - Rōmaji = Araburu kodou gekijou ni makase Sakamaku kimochi nosete Mune o tsukisasu ikutsumo no itami wa Ayamachi dake nokoshite iku Yosete wa kaesu tsumi sae Hitorijanai to uketome tokasu Konna ni mo konna ni mo Massugu na me o ore wa shiranai Kizutsuke tabun mamotte yaru ze Tsuyoku kazasu hitofuri ni Tada omae dake aishinuku Chikai kizande inochi hatete mo Kidzuita omoi taisetsu ni sukui Nukumori waketa te to te Kuyamu koto shika dekinai kinou made Furikaerazu fumidaseru Kowarechimai souna hodo Setsunasa to kurushisa ga mazatte Fureatta jikan dake Kokochiyoku kasanariau kokoro Shinjite tsumugu ore o yobu koe Keshite nakusanai you ni Samayoi nagara omae e to Tadoritsuketara... Sono namida kawaku made tsutaete tsudzukeru Nando demo nando demo Aishiteiru ze Kizutsuke tabun mamotte yaru ze Tsuyoku kazasu hitofuri ni Tada omae dake aishinuku Chikai kizande inochi hatete mo - English = My passion lets my heart beat wildly Riding along these surging feelings The pain left by my mistakes Pierces my heart And even guilt will return to the prologue Dissolving and accepting the fact that I'm not alone I don't know of eyes this so much, so much straightforward You might get hurt so I'll protect you Holding up strongly with one swing You're the only one I'll be loving Even if it costs me my life, I'll engrave this oath Carefully gathering the feelings I've become aware of Hand in hand, the warmth was divided Until yesterday, I only regretted Without looking back, I take a step forward As if it will completely get broken Pain and sadness are mixed Only the time we touched each other Did our hearts overlap comfortably The voice that was calling out to me, was spinning belief So that I won't lose it If I reach to where you are While wandering... I'll continue to tell you until your tears dry That I love you again and again You might get hurt so I'll protect you Holding up strongly with one swing You're the only one I'll be loving Even if it costs me my life, I'll engrave this oath }} Lyrics by Aria-pon on Blogspot References Navigation Category:Character CD Category:CD